


Asthma

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Asthma, Based on a Real Event, Gen, Hospital, I almost died lol, Illness, Near Death Experiences, needle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: You call Crowley to take you to the hospital because of an asthma attack.





	Asthma

“Hello?” Crowley answered his cell phone, surprised you were calling so late at night.

“Hey, Crowley,” you spoke on the other line. You sounded out of breath. “Could you do me a favor?”

“What is it?” He was beginning to grow suspicious. Something was going on, otherwise you wouldn’t sound like every word you were saying was as difficult as climbing Mt Everest.

“Could you take me to the er…Hospital?”

“What?!” Crowley was already storming out of his flat. “What the Hell happened?” he hissed through clenched teeth. He was already planning the most gruesome fates possible for whoever hurt you.

“Well, I am ha—” You broke out into a violent coughing fit.

“[Y/N]?!” Crowley was now sprinting down the stairs.

“I’m okay,” you wheezed out. “I’m having an asthma attack. Meds aren’t working.”

“Shit, hang on.” Crowley snapped his fingers and the doors to his building swung open before he could get to them. “Where are you?” He slid into his Bentley and revved the engine to life with an almighty roar. Your voice transferred from being in his ear to coming from the car.

“Home…I’ll be outside.”

“Don’t push it, [Y/N],” Crowley warned. “I’ll get there and carry you to the car. Just stay where you are.” He slammed his foot on the gas and sped through the streets of London, weaving in and out of traffic. Cars honked in a futile attempt to get the demon to slow down. “Just stay calm, okay? Stay calm.”

“I think…you’re the one panicking,” you said in between breaths. You tried to laugh lightly but only burst out coughing. “I am calm…I know you’ll come save me.”

“Idiot, saying things like that, now?” Crowley hissed and turned the corner so sharp his Bentley was only on two wheels. The car slammed back to the ground and continued straight on the asphalt.

“What? Did I take your breath away?” you wheezed out while trying not to laugh.

“[Y/N], stop. You need to breathe,” Crowley warned and slammed on his breaks in front of your house. He flung the door opened and stood up. He frowned when he saw you standing by your door with a shit-eating grin. “I told you to stay where you were.” Crowley’s long legs skipped a number of steps up to you.

“I can walk…” you muttered.

“Shit, your lips are blue.” Crowley stepped right up to you and lifted you off the ground. You squeaked and wrapped your arms around his neck. “How long have you been having issues breathing?”

“An hour,” you mumbled quietly, ashamed you had waited so long to call for help.

Crowley knew better to scold you and silently placed you in the car. Once he was in, he sped off towards the hospital. The tires screeched against the road in protest, but Crowley pushed on. He kept glancing over at you. Your eyes were closed and you rested against the window of the car. He looked at your chest to make sure it was still rising and falling.

“Are you still with me?”

“Mmhmm,” you hummed. “Tired.”

“Stay awake.”

“I will.”

In a matter of mere minutes, the pair of you had pulled towards the entrance of the emergency room. Crowley scrambled out of the car and towards your door before pulling you out.

“I can walk,” you repeated yourself from earlier. Though, you leaned into him as he guided you towards the front desk. Your head rolled to where your face was buried in his chest, the stress your body was under from a lack of oxygen was getting to you.

“They’re having an asthma attack,” Crowley notified the attendant who immediately sprinted to get a doctor.

Everything was blurring for you. You were rushed past the doors and led to an examination room. You were laid down on a bed and were changed out of your clothes to a hospital gown and pants. Once reunited, you desperately held onto Crowley’s hand and refused to let go. Panic was starting to surge in your chest as wires were attached to your chest, devices were placed over your arms and fingers.

“Breathe deeply,” a nameless doctor commanded.

A machine started whirring loudly. A plastic tube pressed down against your tongue and rest in your mouth. You tasted a chemical flood over your tongue, down your throat, and into your lungs. It wasn’t the first time you’ve used a nebulizer, but it was still unpleasant. The steroid started forcing your lung pathways to open up little by little. While you were breathing from the machine, a doctor and a nurse rolled you onto your side to face Crowley. Crowley looked mortified watching everything that was happening. You gave his hand a squeeze as you felt the nurse lift your shirt and lower your pants ever so slightly. There was a sudden jab of pain as you felt a needle pierce the skin. Adrenaline surged through your system.

“Keep breathing,” Crowley cooed softly. “Just keep breathing, please.” You gave a small smile and kept huffing in the medication.

Despite yourself, your entire body started trembling. This was your least favorite part. It was as though you were the epicenter for a 9.0 earthquake. The jitters would keep you awake for hours on end, even when the medication drove you to exhaustion. The tube in your mouth kept clanking against your teeth and it made it difficult to keep on breathing with it.

“What’s happening?” Crowley moved closer to you. He placed his free hand on your shoulder as though he was trying to will you to stop shaking. “Is this normal?” He felt himself calm just slightly when you nodded your head. Still, his worry wouldn’t stop until you were out of the hospital and healthy with him.

“There, all done,” the nurse said while removing the tube from your mouth. You took a deep breath and grew relieved from there not being a tight pain in your chest.

The doctor walked over towards you and glanced towards the machines with your oxygen level, pulse, and blood pressure. He looked at you with a serious look. “If you had waited even just an hour more, we would have had to place you in a comma. If you had gone to bed, you wouldn’t have woken up. We’re going to monitor you for a couple of more hours, but you should be fine. Next time, come in right away.” The doctor and the nurse both left your room leaving just you and Crowley.

Crowley’s hand tightened around yours it almost hurt. You remained neutral at what the doctor had said, but you felt your heart break when you saw Crowley’s face. His head was cast down, but you saw his bottom lip tremble.

“Crowley?”

Crowley quickly stood up and forced his way onto the hospital bed next to you. He laid down and pulled your body against his. His face was buried in your hair. Crowley’s breaths came out in sharp gasps. You felt drops hit your hair. His hand kept gripping your body closer and closer to him.

“Crowley, it’s okay, it’s okay,” you tried to soothe him.

“I…I don’t want to lose you,” Crowley sobbed. Your mortality was hitting him. One day you would be gone, and he would still be on this blasted Earth.

“That won’t happen for a while,” you whispered and felt yourself tear up. You wrapped your arms around him, despite the cords pulling against you. Both of you held onto each other tightly, refusing to let go.

“I’ll fight Death,” Crowley mumbled into your hair. He breathed in your scent and with more confidence spoke. “I’ll win.”

“Pretty sure I’m the one that just won against Death.” You laughed lightly. Crowley hummed in agreement. “But you know, this isn’t the first time something like this has happened. So maybe…Maybe Death will just let me stay with you forever, you know?”

“God – Satan – whoever, I hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I intended this to be a bit fluffier, but it turned out more angsty. Unresolved issues when this happened to me? I don’t know. Anyways, here’s near-death experience numero uno! Maybe I’ll do the others later? One of them will be fluffier, for sure, ‘cause it’s a bit more…idk. It’s hard for me to explain. I’m rambling, I’ll save it for when I write it.


End file.
